


what’s best for everyone

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, hes mute for a while, luke and alex are the best friends, reggie growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: reggie stayed quiet, because that’s what’s best for everyone.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	what’s best for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoy this! if you’re interested, i have a lukereggie au on my twitter, @sunsetsreg.

**1981, age 3**

his parents were always yelling. he never got to sleep or play or do anything without his parents yelling.

he got quiet, there was no room for him to speak. his parents didn’t need his voice mixed in with everything else, so he was quiet.

it was what was best for everyone.

**1989, age 11**

he didn’t talk in school. he’d get called on all the time and he could never answer. they didn’t want his input.

a boy started answering for him. alex, he was new and very interested in reggie. even though reggie didn’t talk to him, alex was his friend.

alex introduced reggie to luke, who was rambunctious and loud. it stressed him out a bit, but it was okay. luke was nice. 

but he was still quiet, because that was what’s best for everyone.

**1991, age 13**

alex and luke had been helping reggie become comfortable with talking. it was hard, but reggie was slowly becoming comfortable.

luke had teased him for how hard it was for him to pronounce things, but reggie was never offended. luke was just messing with him.

alex had yelled at luke a few times for making fun of reggie. the yelling worried him, making him go quiet again.

but that’s okay, because it’s what’s best for everyone.

**1992, age 14**

luke insisted on teaching reggie how to play guitar, which eventually evolved into his playing bass.

reggie loved it, he and luke were always playing together while alex listened.

one day, reggie started singing. reggie sang and luke and alex listened. reggie had a beautiful voice.

and his singing and playing, it was what’s best for everyone.

**1994, age 16**

reggie was falling in love.

they had started a band, and luke wrote the most beautiful songs. and luke had the most beautiful voice. reggie was falling in love and he was falling  _ hard. _

but alex liked luke, so reggie couldn’t like him too. that's just the rules.

so reggie kept it all to himself, because that’s what’s best for everyone.

**1995, age 17**

luke kissed him.  _ luke kissed him _ , reggie ivanov. 

they were playing the orpheum tonight and luke kissed him! today could not get better.

after they practiced, him, luke, and alex went to get hot dogs. something was wrong with them, though, because they ended up in the hospital.

reggie felt awful. he was sweating and crying and he could barely breathe. luke was holding his hand, squeezing it every time reggie shook.

“i’m scared….”

“hey, don’t be, reg. we’re gonna be okay,” alex’s voice was labored and he sounded a second away from passing out.

“no, no, no. we won’t. i don’t wanna die.”

“hey, reggie, look at me. you’re okay,” luke held his hand tighter.

“i love you, luke…”

and reggie closed his eyes and let himself go, because that’s what’s best for everyone.


End file.
